It is hypothesized that infants at high altitude who experience irregular respiratory patterns and/or hypoventilation with repetitive arterial oxygen desaturations have impaired cardiopulmonary transition. The proposed investigation will produce new information on the significance of periodic and irregular breathing patterns at high altitude and will help improve recognition, treatment, and prevention of altitude-related cardiopulmonary morbidity and mortality.